


Союзники

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Gen, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: В их с Веномом союзе определённо требовалась хоть одна клетка мозга
Series: Райтобер-2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 5





	Союзники

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День седьмой: Союзники

Заполучить в собственное тело инопланетную жижу было чем-то из ряда вон даже для него. Хотя, в последнее время его жизнь превратилась в сплошную полосу дерьма, не отличающегося разнообразием оттенков и событий.  
То, что с этой жижей они отлично сработались могло бы стать неожиданностью, но спасибо, Эдди был в ебаном дюйме от нервного срыва, поэтому он отказывался об этом думать. Есть он, есть Веном — и Веном бы на это забурчал, что нет «его и Венома», есть «они» и они — Веном. Господи.  
Так вот, есть он, есть Веном и есть куча злых вооружённых людей, посланных по их жопы Карлтоном Дрейком. Компромат на того Эдди подкинул своему бывшему начальству, но теперь неплохо было бы ещё и спасти собственную шкуру. Стоило признать, что ему охуеть как повезло, что Веном настроен вполне дружелюбно — насколько вообще может быть дружелюбно что-то с зубами с его ладонь размером и диетой из человеческих мозгов. Если отбросить панику и включить этот самый мозг, определённо не сожранный именно для того, чтобы им пользовались, их сотрудничество было взаимовыгодным.  
И тут Эдди второй раз охуенно повезло — не будь с ним Венома, ворвавшиеся в квартиру наёмники сделали бы из него решето за минуту. Глупо было надеяться, что Дрейк с его кучей денег и новейшими технологиями не сможет выследить какого-то бывшего журналиста.  
На самом деле, Эдди не совсем понимал, что получает от их союза Веном, что не пытается найти себе другой мясной костюмчик, но тот туманно рычал что-то о совместимости и Эдди не настаивал. Заставлять симбиота думать было вообще не в его интересах.  
— Эдди, — прозвучало прямо в голове.  
Эдди вздрогнул.  
— Что?  
— А какой у нас план?  
Хотел бы он знать. Пока что весь план состоял в одном большом «не паниковать», выполняемом с переменным успехом. Выживанием их совместной бренной тушки занялся Веном, так что хоть об этом можно было не волноваться. Ещё бы перестало так темнеть перед глазами и ноги бы не подгибались на каждом шагу.  
«Это нервное», — успокаивал себя Эдди, — «не каждый день я переживаю такую задницу».  
Но факт оставался фактом — тело его подводило, все разумные мысли перекрывались сдерживаемой паникой, и, хоть они и оторвались от преследования, это явно был не последний раз, когда им попытаются прострелить что-нибудь. Твою мать, он уже даже мыслит не «ему», а «им».  
Тут определённо требовалась помощь человека с умением рационально мыслить, который не послал бы его сразу, как услышит про инопланетную жижу. В жизни Эдди был только один такой человек и, как бы ни хотелось ему не втягивать её в это, да и просто не отсвечивать после всего, что он натворил — иного выхода не было.  
— Я звоню Энни, — огласил он симбиоту своё решение.  
И почти услышал, как тот презрительно на него покосился — или же это была его собственная совесть, и Веном тут ни при чём. Но плевать, что там думает эта штука о его умении действовать в экстренных ситуациях и смелости — их союзу требовалась хоть одна клетка мозга.  
Поколебавшись пару секунд, он решительно нажал на значок вызова.


End file.
